OH a true Goddess
by NegiYaoi-chan
Summary: What if Piper kept her goddess powers. What if she became the next Gaea Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a charmed flick based off the events at the end of the Charmed Oh My Goddess Arc... Please don't flame**

**OH My, a True Goddess**

**Prolouge**

I am standing there, with my family. We were relinquishing our Godly powers that were granted us to fight the titans. I was ready to relinquish... It came to be my turn and I vanished. I don't know what happened but suddenly I am standing on top of a cliff overlooking San Fransisco. Thoughts suddenly occur to me, I point out my hand and lightning falls from the sky, again and again I strike out, realizing that I had pent up my anger at the situation, Leo was leaving, my family was broken, I struck again and again, taking it all out on the mortals below, I was invincible and immortal, I would live threw out time, I alone would rule the planet. A pang in my heart told me to stop, and as I stopped I heard my sisters ask me questions like, "what about your family?" and "Why?" I transported again, this time to the heavens. I found Leo and asked him not to abbandon the earth, not to abbandon his family. Then I tried to relinquish the goddess powers, and I couldn't. I tried again and again and the magic wouldn't leave. This is how I became Gaea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper, what's wrong... Are you holding on to the power?" Leo Wyatt asked impatiently, wanting to get on with the process.

"I am trying to give it up, it won't budge away from me. It actually seems to be drawing power from the urn," Piper explained, missing Leo's impatience with the ease of great practice. She was used to Leo trying to hurry things along and she loved him for it, but sometimes you just gotta go your own speed.

Leo looked at the urn and saw it glowing. A stream of power seemed to be connected to his wife, increasing her goddessly magic. He was astounded, the power had truely bonded to her, she truely was no longer mortal. She had become a goddess without wanting to. What about the other charmed ones. Would this affect them, he recalled when paige was turning dark and the other charmed ones powers turned darker. He wondered whether Piper being a goddess would make them goddesses. He called a whitelighter to screan them for any super magical activity above their normal supermagic.

Piper looked at her husband as he told the whitelighter to screan her sisters. "Is everything alright, Is this going to hurt my family?" She asked her husband, worried, always the worry witch. She hoped that they wouldn't be harmed from this.

Not wanting to upset her, for fear of what her new power could do Leo simply said, "It is only a precaution, if they become goddesses like you. Nothing to worry about." He smiled a soft smile at his wife, his love and kissed her softly. There wasn't anything to worry about except 3 new goddesses and trying to find out which powers were theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word to the wise, don't forget your disclaimer... anyway does it seem like I would own this if I am writing fanfic, does it look like Piper, Pheobe, and Paige are goddesses, then no I don't own this.**

**Thoughts=**___Thoughts_

AH, a Goddess's Heart

Piper looked down at the Manor House that held her two sisters. She just knew that they must become Goddesses too. Leo just hadn't had the fortune to pick the perfect magick for them as he had her. She looked out and caused a slight breeze so that they would know she was watching. They looked up and smiled, the smile never reaching their eyes. They wanted to see her, too reach out and touch their precious sister. She knew her mind was thinking with older words, a part of her magick was that she understood all words in any language, she heard the prayers whispered, and sometimes, without the elders knowing, she answered them. The crops grew better, the people were well fed, and she was happy to know that she was doing good. She learned that most people prayed in one way or another. Witches prayed to the elders for their children, Elders prayed to Shiva and Shakti for the grand design to change just a little. Heck even the demons prayed.

Leo walked up to his wife... looking down he saw the girls and smiled, Piper still was human. He sighed, _My wife is a Goddess, my child is twice blessed, and I am an Elder. What is this world coming too. _He wished the world would be normal, _then again, this might be more interesting._

Piper sensed him before he even knew he was traveling over and asked as he was finished thinking, "Honey, can they come to heaven yet?"

Leo replied, "Paige can come anytime, but only Goddesses, Angels, Whitelighters and Elders are able to come here." Piper sighed, she knew if Pheobe wasn't a Goddess Pheobe wouldn't be allowed up to heaven, but she, for the first time since becoming a Goddess, prayed that Pheobe would find her inner Goddess soon. Piper was starting to miss Pheobe's sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks.

Piper then had a brilliant idea, summon Pheobe up here. _It might jumpstart her Goddess powers. It is worth a shot, after all I can teleport. _

Leo, seeing Piper's lightbulb (in the form of her aura flaring), started to say something but Piper already left to get them. _Oh well, _Leo thought, _She will do as she pleases anyway, she is a Goddess. _He smiled and left to get something to eat for them when Piper returned with Pheobe and Paige.

- Piper- Pheobe- Paige-

Paige and Pheobe screamed in joy as the hurricane in thier living room stopped and Piper popped out hugging them. "Paige orb up to heaven right now, I am bringing Pheobe. We are going to jump start your Magickal powers."

Paige orbed right away with Pheobe and Piper passing her by minutes. Piper looked pleased with herself and Leo came right away to lead Pheobe and Paige to the food that was prepared. Piper followed, for even though she no longer had the urge to eat, it was still fun. It wasn't like she was going to gain any weight anyway.

Pheobe's reaction to being in Heaven happened right away. Her dress tore as she became the goddess she was destined to be, Diana moon goddess, huntress, protector of children. Paige was later, after they ate... She became...

**WHAT GODDESS IS PAIGE... I WANT YOU TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN REVIEWS**

**kindly remember that Hecate isn't allowed, nor is Gaea or Diana, anyone else is perfectly fine.**

**LOVE MY FANS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I will use Persephone... the goddess of spring... Charmed Forever Fan was the one who said this, I may also incorperate Nature into it but I guess that would kinda be redundant as Piper is the Goddess of the Earth... Thank you all for your input...**

**Flash Back= **(_Flash Back)_

**Thoughts= **_Thoughts_

**-Charmed-**

Ah The Goddesses Fun

Paige was later... she became the goddess of Spring. _I guess that was to be expected, being as she was a nymph, _Piper and Leo both thought, Though neither were trying to read the others mind they still thought the same things.

Paige opened her eyes to see her clothes had changed, as had Pheobe's earlier. Her clothes were now shamrock green and draping over her. Pheobe's was silvery like the moon, with darker highlights in her hair. Piper's was changed with Paiges to reflect the earth, blue green a mix of the ocean and the earth.

Leo stood in awe of the goddesses. The outfits that were supposed to be standard white changed to fit the goddesses in them. They changed color to fit their powers. _They truly are the goddesses. This wasn't ever supposed to happen. _He looked to his wife, _She looks like herself, nothing like t he former Gaea, She is the true Gaea. _He felt a being teleporting to the heaven's and saw Chris, but not Chris as he was before, Chris as a God. It hit Leo then like a bunch of bricks falling from the sky, _That boy is my child with Piper._ The wave of amnesia that hit him was also like a ton of bricks.

-Chris-

(_My clothes ripped and twirled as they changed into a bright gold robes, betraying my new position. I stared in awe of myself as I tried to orb away but only succeeded in sparkling away. "What the F***, What am I now, an Angel of Desitiny?" I asked noone in particular, but an Angel of Destiny sparkled down to me._

_ "You, my little timetraveling man, are a demi-god with Elder blood, making you nearly as powerful as your Goddess mother and her sisters." Seeing my looking at her with awe must have alerted her to my thoughts because then she said, "Don't look at me like that, your the one who wanted a different fate, now it wouldn't matter if Chris went Evil, you are stronger than he will ever be.")_

I came to the heavens to find my mom, and aunts, goddesses. My father saw me and my robes and I felt the knowledge flick through his mind. Gently, or not so gently as it turns out, I through the thought out of his head. My mother though, turned to me and smiled. "Chris, my baby boy." My aunts turned and looked astonished. "How come you didn't tell me. Why did you keep it hidden that you're my child."

My aunt Pheobe said, "This is my future nephew... Oh my us, we have a hott nephew... Oh my us, I just thought my nephew was hott." She has no idea.

My aunt Paige said, "So your a demi-god huh, good, now all the family is immortal." I looked astonished at my aunts, one a perverted old lady and the other a family woman... This was getting insane. How did they know? Was Piper developing mind reading, or is this a part of her Goddess magic...

_-Charmed _-

**Yep I do love me some cliff hangers, thanks again Charmed and Kiki... LOVES YOU BOTH FOR YOU INPUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in a while so please don't murder me. As earlier stated, if I owned charmed Piper and the girls would be goddesses. Wyatt and Chris would be lovers, and humans would be magical creatures by definition! LOVE ALL MY FANS AND CASUAL READERS! **

** And to clear up Piper's sudden knowledge, the powers of Gods can tell family from mortal, even if the family member wasn't yet born. Kinda like a God tracking device. Or the God version of !**

**_CHARMED_CHARMED_**

_**OH! ANOTHER SURPRISE**_

PIPER'S POINT OF VIEW

The knowledge of his past hit me like the bricklike amnesia hit his father. Of course I should have known, he looks like me in highschool, very feminine, and in his robes he looks quiet like his father. I should have seen it before, but my new powers saw it clearly, long before I did myself. And Goddess did Pheobe just say oh my us. We are goddesses but that is cliche. Why do I care, I am a goddess, I am earth. I normally wouldn't have cared, but I guess a side of my personality has been awakened, as had our destiny as I looked at the grand design with perfect sight. We were meant to be goddesses, all powerful and all knowing, but not all present. Our powers had been taken from us to the past, where they were needed to fight the titans, the cruel race we had defeated. We could have defeated them, but instead they decided against summoning us to the past, only our powers. The elders of that day were long dead by the source, but that mistake would never be removed from them. Anyway off of the tangent my allknowing mind would have me go through.

"Chris, honey, we need to talk about something. We aren't all present and I can't tap into your mind, so you will need to say it out loud," I said, carefully placing the gentlest of breezes into my voice so that it would sound like it a normal conversation to others.

"Piper, this isn't-

I cut him off with, "Call me mom at least, though I would prefer mommy for at least 10 years."

"Okay then, mom, this isn't the-

I cut him off again, "It's mommy."

"NO WAY! I am not saying mommy"

"You just did," Paige pointed out.

"Yes but that was just-" I didn't let Chris finish. This was taking too long.

"Just say what you wanted, we will work on the name later," I said, good to know the peace keeping instincts are still in check.

"Okay, this isn't the time to talk about this, we need to get Wyatt up here and-"

"He has been up here since I moved up here... Do you really think I would leave my baby down in that hellhole," I said hotly, mothering instincts have risen to hundreds of times prescribed notion.

"I'm your son too and you didn't seem to inviting to me!"

"I didn't know at that time!"

I ran to him and hugged him tight, "Do you want to live in heaven with me and your papa?"

**CAN ANYONE SAY THIS,"Leo isn't gonna wanna be called PAPA..." Too Effing bad Leo, your PAPA!**


End file.
